Fire Emblem: The Holy War
by FallenHuntr
Summary: Death is simply the beginning of an adventure. When a man from our world dies, he is reincarnated into the game Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Features: Reincarnated Man, with Fading memories of old life. Hiatus.


**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

 **{Name} Niel Lux**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Human**

 **{Class} (Custom)**

 **[Wind Knight]**

 **{Description}**

 _ **An Otherworlder who was reincarnated in Jugdral.**_

 **{Appearance}**

 **[Armored] _Niel_ _wears a set of thin iron armor, covering his entire body, resembling a medieval knight._**

 **[Unarmored] _Niel has light skin, gray eyes, and short brown hair. He wears a beige tunic, gray pants, and boots._**

 **{Equipment}**

 **[Life Bracelet] _Heals a small amount of health every few seconds.  
_** ** _[Type] Item-Use  
_** ** _[Value] 40000 G_**

 **[Iron Sword] _A sword made from iron.  
_** ** _[Type] Weapon-Sword  
_** ** _[Rank] C  
_** ** _[Value] 1000 G_**

 **[Iron Sword] _A sword made from iron.  
_** ** _[Type] Weapon-Sword  
_** ** _[Rank] C  
_** ** _[Value] 1000 G_**

 **{Techniques}**

 **[Wind Slash] _Fires an arc of wind in a short distance._**

 **[Wind Fang] _Increases the length, and sharpness of a sword._**

 **{Money} 0 G**

* * *

 **[Birth of the Holy Knight]**

Sometimes, I can still remember that day. The day I died I mean. Though the memory is blurred, I do remember how it happened. I was walking home from the job I had. What job? I do not recall. What I do remember was that, as I crossed a street heading towards my home, I had heard a loud noise. Briefly turning towards the source, I only saw a bright light coming from a large approaching object, before my world exploded in pain.

I vividly remember the cold numb feeling in my body, and my fading sight. The last thing I would hear before the memory ended was the panicked cries around me. Afterwards, I would wake, sweat dripping down my face, as I let out panicked breaths. I would then remember where I was, and after calming down, forget about the details, and continue on with my life.

I think it would be best to introduce myself. My name is Niel of the House of Lux, and a citizen of the Kingdom of Grannvale. I was raised by my mother, and father, both members of nobility on how to read, and write. Taught by my parents at a young age, I was educated in the basics of both the arts of magic, and swordsmanship. I would be then sent to the kingdom of Velthomer to continue my education at the age of ten. I was sent far away from home, but I believe the trip was worth it.

Despite being initially taught how to use fire magic, I instead sought to wield wind magic instead. Accepting my decision rather easily, my instructor sought out a wind mage to teach me, as he didn't know how to. I was then taught how to use wind magic from that wind mage, whom I've come to think of as my aunt, until I was at an age of fifteen. By the age of sixteen, I was proficient enough to graduate from the university I was taught at, also allowing me to become a wind mage. After my graduation, I would then return to my home, a village in the kingdom of Dozel.

I continued my education on swordsmanship from my father who was a retired sword fighter. He taught me our family's fighting style, the Scoring Fang. It was a attack style which used two swords, and had the user dealing quick stabs, while at the same time dodging the enemies attacks. Learning this style, I then integrated it with my magic. Of course, I still remembered a bit of my former life, so I sought to improve on both magic, and swordsmanship.

Using my fading knowledge from my former life, I managed to create a fighting style of my own design, the Flying Fang. The fighting style followed the foundations of the Scoring Fang, except mine was designed to deal quick, and fatal slashes at the enemies joints, while still dodging their attacks. This fighting style also revolved around the use of wind magic, which I unsurprisingly found that if applied properly, could sharpen my weapons by tenfold.

With my new fighting style, I changed my profession from a wind mage to something I called, a wind knight. To complement this class, I changed from the typical green robes of a wind mage, and wore a thin set of iron armor. I had paid the blacksmith who had made this to resemble a medieval knight from my old life. Of course, the man didn't know what I was talking about, so I had to describe the armor to the barest detail, which wasn't fun.

In addition to my armor, I also had my old green robes, which I kept over my armor, hiding it, and giving me a sense of security. Why I felt this was unknown, but I knew that if I was surrounded, imagine my enemies surprise when they realize that I wasn't as defenseless as I looked. I made my armor thin enough to not be a problem when moving, but not thin enough to be cut through easily.

I had moved away from my village when I had hit the age of eighteen, so I could continue my training. Building a house near a cliff in the Kingdom of Jugby, I had begun my training, only stopping for food, and rest. Within two years of training, I had created two forms of attacks. The first was known as **[Wind Slash]** , an attack that launches an arc of wind towards my target. Unfortunately, I was unable to increase the maximum distance it had, which was about three yards.

The second was known as **[Wind Fang]** , which increased the length of my swords by creating a blade of wind, half the length of my swords itself for several seconds. I named my attacks because it was easier for me to use them when I did. Obviously, I had not said them aloud, lest I would feel stupid, and be stared at by anyone who witnesses me saying them.

Anyways, I believe I'd explain enough of the history of my life for now. I think it would be best to speak of the present instead. Currently, at the moment, I was traveling back to my home, as I was previously visiting an old friend. As I walked down the road that would eventually cross into the road that led to my home, I heard the sound of fighting down the road. Slowing my pace, I slowly walked off the road, opting to hide in the nearby trees. Peeking out from behind a tree, I witnessed a horrible sight.

Brigands ran about, cutting down villagers from a nearby village, as they destroyed, burned, and looted buildings. Feeling enraged from the actions in front of me, I left my hiding spot, and ran forward, my cloak flowing from the wind.

"Hm? What's dis'? Oi Boys! Seem's we got a hero tryin' ta save da' day!" A brigand said, as he noticed my approach. In his hand was an iron axe, while in the other was a villager, who struggled, as the brigand tightened his grip on the man's neck. Nearby, several brigand's stopped what they were doing, and laughed in my direction. Holding the struggling villager in his grip, he held the man up high.

"Lets show dis' boy what happen's when ya mess with Verdane!" The brigand yelled, as he threw the villager to the ground. The villager tried to escape, only to gasp in agony, as the barbarian swung his axe, cutting the man's back. Stomping on the dying man's back, he lifted his leg, only to stomp on the man again, killing the man. Fists gripped angrily, I ran quickly towards the brigand. Unfortunately for me, several of the other brigands decided was a good time to attack me. One in particular had a torch, which he used to throw at me.

It was even more unfortunate when the torch touched my cloak, lighting it on fire. Not willing to suffer from heated armor, meaning burns, I gripped the burning cloak, and threw it off, revealing my armor. Pulling both of my iron swords from my waists, I rapidly approached the confused brigand's who were trying to recognize which kingdom I originated from. I benefited from their confusion, as it allowed me to strike first.

Reaching the first brigand, I swung both of my swords, relishing in the gasp of pain from the man, as I dealt a fatal X-slash across his chest. How unfortunate for the man to neglect the wear of armor, instead only wearing pants, and a green headband.

"Argh!" The brigand yelled in pain, as he fell to his knees.

By the time, the man had fell bleeding out, I was already at my next target, who was unable to react fast enough. Slashing his neck, I jumped onto his chest, and kicked off of him, doing a backflip as I did so. Once I had landed, the rest of the brigand's were out of their confusion, and were already running towards me, ready to end my life.

Not willing to let them do as they intended, I ran forward, building momentum. Once they were near enough, the lead brigand readied his axe, ready to cut me down. At that moment, I saw an opportunity. Leaning back slightly, I jumped onto the man's shoulder, slashing at his heart, before jumping off, making the brigand lose his balance, as he died. While in the air, I looked at the two brigands who began to slow their advancement. As I fell towards them, I held both of my swords in a reverse-grip, and maneuvered myself into a ball. I soon landed on my feet, going into a crouch, as I looked up at the surprised brigand's.

The looks of surprise soon turned into pain, as I moved forward getting up from my crouch, as both swords slashed their guts. I stood between the two brigand's, as they fell to the ground, dropping their weapons to clutch their bleeding guts. Flicking my swords to the side, blood painted the grass, as I stared at the frozen brigand, who was still standing over the dead villager. Glaring at the man, I walked forward, the man stepping backwards in fear. The man soon tripped over himself, falling onto his back, as he waved a hand at me panicked.

"Back! Get Away From Me! Monster!" The brigand yelled, his eyes moving wildly. He tried to swing his axe, only for me to knock it out of his hand. Aiming my sword at his chest, I opened my visor revealing how angered I was.

"Monster, am I? Then what does that make you?" I asked. The man tried to speak, only to gurgle blood, as I stabbed his belly. Staring at me in fear, the man tried to get up, only to spit out blood. Pulling my sword out, I swung my sword to the side, slitting his neck, as well as flicking the blood off my blade. The brigand died, staring off into the sky with glazed fearful eyes.

Now that the enemies were dead, I began to examine my surroundings. All around me were dead villagers, dying brigands, and burned/destroyed buildings. I stared sullenly at the destruction caused by Verdane for several moments. After I prayed for the villagers, I continued onto the village, where chaos, and the laughter of brigands were heard. Before I reached the village, two figures, one on horseback approached me.

The first figure was a young man with short red hair, orange eyes, and light skin. He wore a reddish cloak over an elegant red clothing, and red/white boots. The second figure was also a young man, but with combed blue hair, light skin, and blue eyes. He wore simpler, but still elegant blue clothing, and brown boots. I recognized the two as Azel, half-brother of the King of Velthomer Arvis, and Lex, trusted friend of Azel.

"Hey! You there! What happen... Wait, I recognize you." Lex had yelled, speaking normally at the end. I sheathed both of my swords, before dropping to a knee, as I kneeled.

"Lord Lex. Lord Azel. How fortunate it is of your arrival. soldiers from Verdane have arrived, and are creating chaos around the kingdom." I said, still kneeling. I heard a gasp from Azel. Looking up, I witnessed his face turn from aghast to determined.

"Lex. It seems we made it in time, after all." He said, looking up to his friend. In response Lex looked around the field, as he unhooked his axe attached to his horse.

"Geez... Looks like Sigurd is taking on the entire Verdane army! He'll sure be happy to see us..." He trailed off, before looking down to his friend.

"You just can't stay out of these things, can you, Azel?" He asked. Azel in response shook his head.

"Yeah, but with the military on engagement to Isaach, Grannvale's completely strapped! Sigurd and the few soldiers left in Chalphy are out here fighting for their lives! I can't just leave them hanging..." He said, though his eyes turned away from him. Lex hummed in response, as he stroked his chin.

"Oh really?... I'm not quite buying your story, Azel. What're you not telling me?" He asked, an amused smile on his face. Azel shifted nervously, as he slightly fidgeted.

"W-What're you talking about?" He asked nervous. I was bemused. The two were arguing when lives were being lost. I opened my mouth to speak, when Lex interrupted me.

"I'd surmise that you're all worked up about Lady Edain of Jungby. I know you like her." He teased. If he was trying to get a rise from Azel, then he succeeded.

"Y-Your Crazy!" Azel cried blushing. Lex chuckled at his expense.

"A-ha! Face is getting red there, buddy! You little player you." He continued to tease. Still blushing, Azel face-palmed. Releasing a sigh, he looked back up to his friend.

"Lex, knock it off! Now come on, let's get going." He said, as shifted his stance. Lex was still chuckling, as he rested his axe on his shoulder.

"Ha ha ha... All right, let's do this. Finally, a chance to kick some ass." He commented, as he looked ahead, with a grin. The two then looked at me surprised, as though they had forgotten about me.

"Ah... that's right... your still here..." Lex trailed off awkwardly... So they did forget about me. As if hoping to get rid of the awkward situation, Azel cleared his throat.

"Ah, Niel was it?" He inquired. I nodded my head in response, as I got up.

"Although I believe we will do fine on our own, I hope you will lend us your aid." He indirectly asked. I wordlessly nodded my head, as I closed my visor, and unsheathed my swords. Nodding appreciatively at my response, he turned toward the partially destroyed village.

"Let us head off." He said, before running forward. A moment later, Lex followed, and finally I followed.

* * *

It had taken maybe a few hours, but we managed to eliminate the rest of the brigands in, and around the village. The village leader soon came up, looking glad for our appearance.

"You came to save us?! I thought we were doomed!" He exclaimed, before pulling out a ring.

 **[Speed Ring] _A ring that increases the speed of the wearer.  
_ _[Type] Item-Use  
[Value] 20000 G_**

"I've got a ring for you in appreciation. It's called the Speed Ring. Slip her on for a little boost in speed." He explained, before placing it in Azel's bewildered hands.

"Go ahead... put her on! Your enemy'll have a tough time hitting you now!" The village leader encouraged. Azel did so, gasping in surprise as he waved his hand quickly.

* * *

The villagers were soon waving, thanking at us for saving them, as we left for the castle of Chalphy. On the way towards the castle, we killed six brigands. It took several hours, but we soon made it to the castle, a man in regal white clothing, riding an equally regal white horse nearby. Azel walked forward, his speed ring making his approach much more quicker.

"Sir, I'm glad to see that you're safe." Azel said happily to the regal man. Judging from his appearance, this man must be Sigurd. Sigurd had a surprised look on his face when he gazed upon the approaching redhead.

"Azel? What are you doing here all the way from Velthomer?" The man asked. Azel had a determined look on his face, once he reached him.

"Lex and I came to help you fight Verdane. We came as quick as we could. Please, let us fight with you." Azel explained, as he pleaded to him.

"Geez, I could never ask you to fight. Does your brother, Lord Arvis, know that you're here?" Sigurd asked scratching his head. Azel had a guilty look on his face once he was asked.

"Er... no, I doubt it. He's back in Belhalla commanding the Royal Guard. Actually, he specifically forbade me from stepping outside the capital." He confessed, getting a look of surprise from him. I was shocked however. How was Lord Arvis going to react to this?

"I bet he did! Have you considered the consequences of leaving like you did?" Sigurd asked, still surprised. Azel's face turned gloomy.

"Yeah, but... I shouldn't say this, but Arvis scares the living hell out of me! I don't think I live up to his expectations. I... I feel like I'm just a burden on him." He said, sounding sad at the end.

"Well, you have your reasons. Anyways, I'm glad you came, Azel. You can stay as long as you want." Sigurd said, leaning down, and patting Azel's shoulder.

"Thank you, sir!" Azel said happily, his gloomy expression gone. Sigurd nodded, before riding off in the direction of Lex, who was by the castle walls.

"Wow, he's just like everyone said he was! I wish Arvis could be more like him..." I heard him say a few moments later. I didn't comment on this, as I turned to go assist a nearby trio of horse riders, comprised of a troubadour, and two knights. The three in question were fighting a quartet of brigands. Bringing both of my swords to the side, I charged forward, coming from the backs of the brigands.

Since I had charged from behind, my attack had caught the brigands by surprise, one that the two knights took advantage of. Before long, the four brigands laid on the ground dead, the troubadour healing our wounds, though mine was unseen due to my armor. The three horse riders, who I learned were called Ethlyn, Quan, and Finn thanked me, before asking me about Sigurd. I had then pointed at the direction he had gone, and after thanking me once more, left in that direction.

While the three could have been the enemy, I directed them towards him because the troubadour shared a few resemblance to him. I wandered around the area for a bit longer, before deciding to go after the three. I began running in the direction I had pointed a few minutes ago, my speed allowing me to run almost just as fast as a horse. After running for several hours, taking breaks in between, I soon saw Azel, waving his hand forward, firing off a fireball. A cry was heard, as I watched a lightly armored bow fighter fall to the ground, burnt.

I noticed a brigand with much higher quality armor, and was holding a two-handed axe approach the fire mage from behind. Unwilling to let the brigand get a hit in, I ran forward, swinging one of my sword quickly. A thin line of green parted from my sword, which quickly grew into a large arc, as it shot forward. The brigand cried in pain, as the arc left a gash in the man's back, as it dissipated. Azel turned around surprised at the sudden cry. Before the two could do anything, I gutted the brigand from behind, one of my swords sticking out his chest.

I pulled my blade out just as quickly, letting the body fall, and revealing a surprised, but thankful fire mage. I joined up with the mage, as we ventured towards Lex who seemed to be having the time of his life. Once we had joined back with the axe fighter, the three of us laid waste towards the enemies in front of us. Amidst the remaining brigands, and bow fighters was Sigurd, Ethlyn, Quan, Finn, and four other individuals. With a burst of speed, the three of us rushed into the crowd, burning, hacking, and slashing brigands, and bow fighters left, and right.

Soon all that remained was everyone not from Verdane, with the exception of the brigand still in the fort, one Sigurd was ready to end. I also noticed how he had now carried a rather powerful sword, a silver sword.

 **[Silver Sword] _A very powerful sword made from silver.  
_** _ **[Type] Weapon-Sword  
**_ _ **[Rank] A  
[Value] 5000 G**_

Once Ethlyn had healed him, the man charged into the castle, and the sound of fighting was heard. For several minutes, the sound of metal clashing against each other was heard, and during that time, I had learned the four individuals names. The first was a child by the name of Oifey, a young knight-in-training. The second was Naoise, and the third was Alec, and both were cavaliers. The final individual was a armor sword named Arden.

Sigurd came back out soon enough, wiping the blood off his sword. Gripping the side of his horse was an archer. The archer was named Midayle, and was assigned to protect Lady Edain, but failed. He had said how lucky he was to stay alive long enough for reinforcements to arrive. He then told us how we should check Fort Evans in case she had been there. Everyone soon began making plans, though I felt that they will have to wait, until we solve our current problem.

"We have a problem." I voiced out. Everyone looked at me.

"What happened?" Azel asked. I pointed at the broken stone bridge nearby. The bridge was inaccessible, and any attempts to cross the river would be met with pain, and failure, as the currents were flowing harshly at the moment.

"The bridge is broken, and the river current is to dangerous to cross at the moment. Even if we do cross it, we'd also have to deal with those brigands." I said, pointing towards a nearby castle this time. Standing around the castle was a large group of brigands, the lead brigand having wild spiky hair, as he stared at us deranged.

"... I see. Arden. Finn. Alec. Naoise. I want you four to begin repairing the bridge." Sigurd ordered. The four who's names were mentioned, nodded before getting to work. The process would have taken several hours to do, but everyone soon pitched in, helping repair the broken bridge. The end result was a sturdy, sketchy bridge. It had looked unstable, but when Arden had stepped on it, even jumped on it repeatedly, he had confirmed on its sturdiness.

Crossing the bridge, our group soon faced the small army of brigands, the lead brigand taking a step forward. He didn't speak, instead waving his axe over his head threateningly. As if it was a signal, the brigands behind him roared, before charging past him, and towards us. The lead brigand gave us a smirk, before walking into the castle. As the small army of brigands approached us, we began to prepare ourselves.

Unsheathing my swords, I stood in front of Azel, with Lex at the rear. Sigurd raised his sword in the air, and issues a war cry, before riding forward, quickly followed by the rest of the group, us included. I didn't pay attention to everyone else, to busy concentrating on the three brigands in front of me. with a battle cry, I plunged both of my swords deep into the first brigand's gut. Placing my foot on the man's gut, I kicked him off my blade, before continuing my fight.

The second, and third brigands rushed towards me, both having their axes raised high, as they charged towards me. Sighing at their reckless attack, I held both of my swords to my right. Once they were close enough, I quickly swung both swords to my left, two thin lines parting from the blades, which quickly grew into a pair of wind arcs. The two arcs left a pair of deep gashes on both of the brigands, who dropped their weapons from the shock, and pain.

At the corner of my vision, I noticed Sigurd charge towards the castle, the large doors being forced open. I heard several cries of shock from the brigands, but ignored them, as I began cutting them down one, by one. After awhile of fighting, the army of brigands began dwindling down towards the point that only a handful remained. The handful of brigands had tried to flee, but were cut down by Quan, Finn, and Alec. With our battles finished, we began waiting for Sigurd to finish his. While we waited, Ethlyn began healing us. The process was slow however, as she was the only healer with us... How unfortunate.

Finally after some time, Sigurd finally emerged from the castle, his bloodstained sword pointed down to the floor. Oifey, Finn, and Alec rushed into the castle a minute after he had reappeared, coming back out a few minutes later. From their grim faces, I had a feeling that whatever, or whoever they were searching for wasn't here.

"Sir, we've searched the entire castle, but there's no sight of Lady Edain." Oifey said to Sigurd, who looked shocked. I was also shocked though. Despite never meeting the woman, I've heard great things about her. To think she had disappeared was truly shocking.

"You're kidding! Where in the world could she be..." Sigurd wondered. I had a suspicion on who could had been responsible for her disappearance.

"Verdane must have taken her away before we arrived. I hope she's all right." Oifey wondered. Immediately my suspicions were proven correct.

"Gr! I'm hunting those bastards down! We're getting her back!" Sigurd growled, getting nods, and cries of agreements, though I had opted to remain silent. After the noise died down, the man seemed to notice my presence. Getting off of his horse, he walked over to me, his horse following a short distance away.

"You helped us in this battle. May I know your name?" He asked curiously. I sheathed one of my swords, stabbing the other into the ground. Doing a half-bow I began my introduction.

"It's a pleasure of meeting you Lord Sigurd. My name is Niel of the House of Lux." I said getting the attention of everyone around me.

"Ah, I see. I've heard from many that your house have produced a long line of capable sword fighters." Sigurd commented. I smiled at the compliment directed towards my family, and did another half-bow. At that moment, a elderly man came towards us, riding on horseback. Once he neared us, he slowed his advancement, until his horse was walking towards us.

"Sir, an envoy of His Majesty has just arrived from Belhalla." Oifey informed Sigurd, gaining his attention.

"Oh, Sir Filat. What brings you to the battlefield?" Sigurd asked. Filat in question, raised an eyebrow at the question, but ignored it.

"Sir Sigurd, your efforts in this conflict have been quite impressive! His Majesty is exceedingly pleased and has ordained you a Holy Knight of the Kingdom." He informed the group, gaining surprised gasps, and looks of surprise from everyone, including myself.

"I hardly deserve such a great honor! I pledge my allegiance to His Majesty." Sigurd exclaimed both shocked, and proud.

"We gravely need your help in protecting these castles. You will be duly compensated. Of course the sum will go down if the castles incur any damages. Please continue to be vigilant in the ensuing battles." Filat continued, before turning, and riding off towards the north-west.

"Congratulations on your promotion brother." Ethlyn said, patting Sigurd on the shoulder. So they were siblings... Ah, it made sense now.

"Thank you sister, but any congratulations, or anything related to the sort will have to wait. We must rescue Lady Edain from the barbaric Verdane Kingdom." Sigurd said to us. Everyone voiced their agreements, myself included this time. I noticed the sky darkening, and turned towards the sky, watching the sun begin to set. I then realized that if we were to go try, and rescue her now, then we would be exhausted, and in no condition to fight. At the thought of exhaustion, my adrenaline gave out, and I felt my limbs become sore from the strenuous actions, I had done today.

"Lord Sigurd." I spoke tiredly, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes? What is it Niel?" Sigurd asked. I tiredly pointed at the setting sun.

"It will soon be night, and after today's events, I believe it would be best if we recovered our energy, before trying to rescue Lady Edain." I suggested. At that moment, everyone began to slouch, most likely from exhaustion.

"That sounds like a sound idea. Let us all head for Fort Jungby. We will rest, and regain our energy first. First thing in the morning, we venture out into Verdane Territory." Sigurd ordered, getting tired agreements. We slowly trudged our way towards the castle, which took about an hour. It took another half hour to settle into our rooms, though the process it took to go to sleep was slightly humorous. The moment Lex had touched the bed, he was dead to the world.

The others soon succumbed to sleep, as they also touched their beds. I was no different, as the moment I touched the bed in my assigned room, I was simply knocked out.

* * *

 **{Gold Acquired}**

 **[+65000]**

 **{Name} Niel Lux**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Human**

 **{Class} (Custom)**

 **[Wind Knight]**

 **{Description}**

 _ **An Otherworlder who was reincarnated in Jugdral.**_

 **{Appearance}**

 **[Armored] _Niel_ _wears a set of thin iron armor, covering his entire body, resembling a medieval knight._**

 **[Unarmored] _Niel has light skin, gray eyes, and short brown hair. He wears a beige tunic, gray pants, and boots._**

 **{Equipment}**

 **[Life Bracelet] _Heals a small amount of health every few seconds.  
_** ** _[Type] Item-Use  
_** ** _[Value] 40000 G_**

 **[Iron Sword] _A sword made from iron.  
_** ** _[Type] Weapon-Sword  
_** ** _[Rank] C  
_** ** _[Value] 1000 G_**

 **[Iron Sword] _A sword made from iron.  
_** ** _[Type] Weapon-Sword  
_** ** _[Rank] C  
_** ** _[Value] 1000 G_**

 **{Techniques}**

 **[Wind Slash] _Fires an arc of wind in a short distance._**

 **[Wind Fang] _Increases the length, and sharpness of a sword._**

 **{Money} 65000 G**

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope you Enjoyed.**

 **Note: So the other day, I was playing an old game I had bought, but never actually played before. Once I had gone through halfway through the storyline, it revealed how it was generation game, meaning that there were actually more than one MC. It was then I remembered about this game, which I also never played before, but saw people who did.**

 **And so, after several attempts, this came out. I hope this story is enjoyable.**

 **Also, I changed some things around. For instance, I had a character named Lux. In this story, Lux is actually the surname of a Minor Noble family. Another thing that I did that was different from other stories was that while some people were transported to Fire Emblem for one reason, or another, mine was reincarnated into it.**

 **As mentioned in the beginning, due to being reincarnated, Niel's memories of his former life on Earth is fading away, allowing new memories to be made.**

 **Anyways, I have a question.**

 **(Question) Should I have a new MC, during the second half of this story, or keep Niel? If so, the new MC will be his son. What's the son's name? I don't know, because he hasn't been born, or created yet.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed, and will see you next time.**


End file.
